


A Canadian In Hogwarts || Hetalia

by k1ttycast1300



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Canada and America go to Hogwarts to keep Harry safe with a couple of un-planned for guests, Crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-02-28 01:12:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13260480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k1ttycast1300/pseuds/k1ttycast1300
Summary: APH England is having trouble with the wizarding world because of Voldemort causing mayhem, so he sends one of his many sons to Hogwarts to learn magic and to try to protect Harry Potter as well as defeat the Dark Lord. A certain set of twins has come to save the day in the wizarding world, as well as cause a lot of confusion and turn the school upside down with all of their shenanigans.





	1. ~Prologue~

England's POV :

I was at a world meeting in London, my capital, everything was going how it usually does with that stupid git America saying ideas that were stupid and impossible, the Frog was trying to talk to me about a "calendar" and Germany was becoming a time bomb ticking slowly closer and closer to exploding in rage. I kept rather quiet waiting for the meeting to end so I could talk to Canada, I really feel terrible for not remembering him when he got older but I can't change the past, I really need to talk to Canada about the wizarding world so I could ask a favor of him. Right now in the wizarding world, Voldemort is at large on a killing spree of mortals and wizards alike, it hurts to feel my capital being attacked as well as the screams of pain my people let out as they are attacked but I can't even imagine how Scotland feels which is why I have to make this right and help my older brother so he can attend meetings again, I can't wait to be rid of the extra paperwork. I check my watch and see that in 1 minute the meeting will be over, I scan over everyone trying to find Canada as to talk to him as quick as possible.

Canada's POV :

I sat in my chair at the world meeting keeping quiet to draw little to no attention to myself, I'm not a shy person around humans but around the other Countries I feel inadequate and weak, I don't know why though. I pet my polar bear, Kumajiro, on the head and waited for the meeting to pass by.   
As the last few seconds passed by on the clock on the wall, I began to pack up my papers and notes of what was discussed today, everyone began to pack up their own things at different paces and left. I was about to leave when England came up to me asking if we could talk, I was shocked that he remembered I existed but I said yes as my polite side showed through. England directed me to the other side of the room where there were fewer Countries to overhear, "Canada, can you please do a favor for me? You don't have to but it would be much appreciated" England ask in a rushed sentence like a Tsundere. "Sure, I'd be glad to help my Dad with almost anything" I responded in a kind tone to the fidgety England, "Okay, this may be a long explanation but it also might not so please promise you won't freak out at anything till after I'm finished explaining everything." I looked at him confused but I promised anyway, "Alright, first things first, Are you in touch with your magical government?" I nodded slowly completely perplexed at what he could possibly ask me and of what it had to do with the magical governments. "Well, um, I have been in touch with my magical government and we are having some trouble.." "trouble with what?" I asked confused "We may have a problem with some dark wizards on a rampage, but more importantly, there is a boy that the most powerful dark wizard of all time is after and I was wondering if you would help me protect said, boy?" I put on my thinking face to annoy England a bit, I quickly replied "Sure, what do I need to do first?"


	2. ~Chapter 1~

Canada's POV :

Arthur was taking me to Diagon Alley to get my supplies for the upcoming school year, we breezed through getting quills and ink as well as parchment, a cauldron, a scale and potion ingredients. When we were getting robes, Madam Malkin remarked on how thin I was for a growing child, which made Arthur quite grumpy. At Flourish and Blotts we were looking for the correct books, it was taking awhile to find the first years books in French. Lastly when we went to Ollivander's to get a wand, I tried several wands but none of them worked till this wand was placed in the palm of my hand, "Beechwood, Canadian wolf fur core 11 and a half inches" Ollivander said as he handed the pale yellowish wand to me, I felt a surge of power and I knew instantly that this was my wand. "9 galleons please, Mr…" "Williams" I piped up "yes yes, Mr.Williams that will be 9 galleons" "Of course." I paid Ollivander and left with Arthur back to the house.   
As soon as we got home I ran up to my room with all of my school supplies, I had pestered Arthur to buy me at least 12 packs of 24 pencils and 18 erasers because I was very sure that quills would be annoying seeing as I hadn't used one in over a century. I was sorting all of my school supplies when I heard a crash come from downstairs, "What on earth was that?" I thought to myself. I quickly got up and ran downstairs to see Alfred standing in front of a broken window covered in broken glass, "Yo! Mattie!! I was looking everywhere for you!" Alfred shouted even though we were 2 yards away from each other. "Hi Al, what brings you here other than looking for me?" I said to my twin, "I came to see if you were here or if Iggy had seen you, anyway, Why the fuck are you a child?" Al asked in a pretty obnoxious way. "Well Al, Arthur asked if I could help him with a problem in this country, do you want to help as well?" I spoke softly as to show I didn't want to pressure him in any way, "Sure Mattie!! I'd love to help! What are we doing to help?" Al asked and shouted at me, I sighed out of being tired of walking for the entire day. "Al you should go ask Arthur 'cause he hasn't told me very much yet, also ask him if you can help or not because it would be rude to just come along without permission," I told Al.


	3. ~Chapter 2~

Canada's POV :

Al asked Arthur who surprisingly said yes, though I think it was so he didn't get nagged by Alfred. I sigh thinking of how Arthur will probably tell me that I need to watch over Al and Harry Potter. I yawn and get ready for bed by brushing my teeth and putting on some pajamas. I lie down and think about how the upcoming school year is going to go, I have a very strong feeling it won't end on the best note but I have my hopes up. I look over at Alfred in his twin bed snoring away with not a care in the world. I smile at him and then I turn off my lamp and go to sleep.

~le time skip~

I woke up around 5:30 AM after having a nightmare that all of my family and friends wish I were dead, I sniffle a bit in sadness and at the morning chill. I get up, put on some slippers and shuffle down to the kitchen where I begin some pancakes for everyone. England shuffles in first and mutters a ‘morning' to me and I reply sweetly "good morning dad, glad to see you up earlier than most days" I giggle at the end while he just blushes in embarrassment. "I had to wake up early so I can cast the spell on your brother, anyway what's got you up around 5 in the morning?" Arthur replied still slightly miffed by Matthew calling him dad, "I had a nightmare and to take my mind off of it I decided to get a headstart of making breakfast, by the way, is Papa here? If he is I'll make some more pancakes."  
"Sadly the Frog is here, what was this nightmare about Matthew?" Arthur asked curiously at what could have been plaguing the other nations dreams, "It was the same as all the other nightmares I've had from the time when I was a colony, I guess the age downgrade made the nightmares return." I smile sadly at Arthur and my eyes sting a bit with tears that want to fall, Arthur seems to notice this and he comes over giving me a hug and murmuring little compliments to try and make me feel better. He succeeds in making me happier, I smile at him happily and go back to make pancakes, flipping them with expertise and precision.  
Next Papa walks into the kitchen yawning and stark naked with only a rose covering himself, I blush and look intensely at the pancake in the pan, He walks past me and gets a glass of water then he walks over to the door before stopping speaking, "Morning Angleterre, Matthieu *yawn* where is Alfred?" Arthur responds "Morning Frog and for your information, it is more polite to wear clothes into a kitchen, what if we had a guest over?" Papa smirked at the thought but apologized anyway. He went back to his room to get some clothes not even questioning why I'm a 11 year old. Arthur also goes upstairs, but he went to go cast the de-aging charm on Alfred so when he wakes they can go get his supplies. I continued to flip pancakes because I knew that no matter what age Alfred would always eat at least 15 pancakes if not more and Arthur and Papa both eat 5-6 pancakes while I prefer to have 2-3 small pancakes. As I finish making the last few pancakes I hear someone coming down the stairs, I look over and it is Papa but this time he has clothes on. I hand him his stack of pancakes and grab the other 2 stacks and put them at each person's spot before going to my own with my pancakes, I set my plate down then I run over to the fridge and grab 4 bottles of maple syrup and place a bottle at each person's spot then I sit down and drown my pancakes in the pure maple syrup. As Papa and I were eating we chatted a bit here and there while waiting for Arthur and Alfred to come downstairs.  
As I was chatting with Papa I heard a faint crash coming from the living room, feeling curious at what could have made the noise I excuse myself from the table and tiptoe towards the living room where I heard the crash. I peeked around the corner and I saw North and South Italy in the living room covered in glass and having a whisper argument of "who to blame". I stood there watching for a while entranced by the hilarity unfolding in front of me, I suddenly snapped out of my trance when Romano seemed to have noticed me just standing there staring at them. Romano swore and started to angrily pace and whisper rant about how "this is bad" and how "this was a really stupid idea". "Good morning to you too, may I ask what are you guys doing here?" I asked as I carefully walked into the room as to not step on any glass, "We are here because this Idiota was saying something about having magical troubles." Romano responded obviously pissed off, "You told me that you were also feeling magical disturbance so don't blame all this on me, Fratello." Veneziano responded. I sighed but I smiled and said, "I will go get England for you two then." I left the room hearing a unison of "thank you's" and "okay's", I went upstairs in search of Arthur. I first checked his room just in case but he wasn't there so I went to my room that I share with Alfred, I saw Arthur in there performing the incantation, I decided it was best to wait outside the door for him to finish up.  
I was sitting outside the door waiting when I heard Arthur moving towards the door, I stood up and blocked his path slightly so I could speak with him, "Oh, Matthew you nearly gave me a heart attack, was there something you needed?" "Actually Arthur, could you come with me?" he looked at me skeptically but complied anyway.


	4. ~Chapter 3~

Canada's POV : 

I quietly giggled at the combination of emotions fighting to show on Arthur's face, he seemed angry, confused, bewildered, but mostly annoyed. "Why are you two here?!" Arthur semi-shouted in annoyance, "Well tea bastard, we are here because we have a bad feeling and we know it has something to do with you and all of your magical shit." Romano stated with a monotone that was attempting to cover his angry tone but it was failing and quite quickly. I decided to step up and calm everything down, "Hey, everyone, how about we talk about this over some breakfast, does that sound nice?" I questioned in hope that we would settle this calmly instead of having an all-out brawl in the living room. Arthur took a deep breath then spoke, "That would be nice Matthew, please join us for breakfast you two." Romano huffed and Veneziano smiled and bounced with us.   
Romano explained everything to Arthur and Arthur just sighed "Is there anything you can do to help us tea bastard?" Romano asked sounding a bit angry, "I can help you but you need to help me as well, even though two nations is already more than enough I think that I can add you two to the party if I fix your magic will you do something for me?" Arthur asked, Veneziano jumped up with a "yes" and "of course" before Romano could say anything. Romano glared at his younger brother but looked at Arthur nodding for him to continue speaking, Arthur nodded then proceeded to explain, "Ok I know just the spell to help you! Here is what you have to do for me, Canada and America are already taking part in this but the extra help could be worth it, anyway you two will join Canada and America or Matthew and Alfred at Hogwarts which is a magical school of Scotland's and we are going there to help the-boy-who-lived, he is very important for most of the British population to survive the next few years, he is going to defeat the Dark Lord who killed his parents and several people in my Magical and No-Maj populations. He is going to get help from friends, family and possibly you guys during this year and maybe the years to come, just keep an eye out for his safety but make your top priority keeping your identities secret and don't let them get suspicious of your true identities. I will take you three to get your supplies seeing as Matthew already has all of his." Arthur finished his long-winded explanation. Veneziano and Romano nodded absentmindedly looking at Arthur with a slight amount of exasperation in their eyes, "Ok Bastardo, we'll do this but only cause we want to fix our magical problem." Arthur nodded eagerly and got a piece of paper and a pen from seemingly nowhere, he began to make a list of what they would need for classes and how many books we would need as well as calculating the amount of money we would need for all of this stuff. I decided that it would be a good idea to make some more pancakes for Alfred seeing how the Italies ate some of his, as I was getting some more pancakes made I was making small talk with Papa and Arthur while the Italies were quietly murmuring to each other and Veneziano would occasionally yell something along the lines of "We should have pasta for lunch!" or "Do they have an art class at Hogwarts?".


	5. ~Chapter 4~

Canada's POV :

I finished the pancakes and I went upstairs to wake Alfred, when I got to the top of the stairs I saw Alfred sluggishly making his way out of our room, he looked a lot like himself as an adult and he had probably told Arthur to shrink his bomber jacket as well, he never takes it of and if it's ever put in the wash he will sit by the washing machine until it is ready to move to the dryer. Alfred's hair was softer and his cowlick was defying gravity, as usual, his glasses kept falling down his nose causing him to have to push them up every 5 minutes, I giggled when I saw him trying to walk in oversized pajamas that he had been wearing the night before. I felt my phone buzzing in my pocket, I got it out and saw that it was Germany calling me, I answered a little surprised that he was calling me out of anyone, "H-hello Germany.." "Hallo Canada, just letting you know zhat zhere is a Vorld Meeting tomorrow in England and I vas vondering, have you seen Italy anyvhere?" "O-oh okay, thank you for letting me know that there is a World Meeting and I have seen Veneziano, he is over here at Arthur's house with Alfred, Romano, Francis, Arthur and I," I replied overcoming my confusion. “Oh vell, ok Matthew, please tell Italy to call Japan and I soon, may I ask vhat is he doing over at Arthur’s?” Matthew began to mentally panic a bit, not knowing if Germany had a magical community, “Uh- He is here because he is a bit early for the world meeting and he decided to stay at Arthur’s, Romano was with him at the time so he decided to go as well..” I said, lies slipping through my teeth as I trailed off. I heard a bit of yelling coming from downstairs and Alfred wasn’t next to me anymore, “I’ve gotta call you back later Germany, I have to get the chaos under control, bye” I hung up on Germany before he could say anything, I put my phone in my apron pocket and dashed downstairs to see what was causing the chaos this time.

I rounded the corner of the kitchen doorway and saw the Italies having argument where Romano was shouting at Veneciano and Veneciano was crying and whimpering, Alfred was tiredly eating his pancakes and Papa and Arthur were talking, though Arthur was more shouting at Papa where as Papa was flirting just to aggravate him. I walked in and Alfred noticed me and nodded, as a child Alfred tended to be quieter than himself as an adult, he jumped off of his chair and made his way over to me, “Hey Mattie.” He mumbled yawning a bit, “Hey Al, How are the pancakes?” I asked, he mumbled a quiet delicious before shuffling back to his chair. I next went up to the Italies “YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!! YOU DIDN’T TELL ANYONE WHO WOULD CARE THAT WE WERE NOT GOING TO BE THERE??!!! I HAD THE DECENCY TO TEXT TOMATO BASTARD WHEN SCONE BASTARD ASKED US FOR A FAVOR, BUT YOU DECIDED TO ACCEPT WITHOUT ANYONE ELSE'S OPINION ON THE MATTER, I CAN’T BELIEVE WE ARE EVEN RELATED!!” Romano shouted at Veneciano, Veneciano just whimpered apologizes to his brother. I walked up to Romano and tapped on his shoulder, he turned to me and glared down at me, “Romano, what is wrong? Maybe I could help.” I offered hoping it was a problem with an easy solution. “This idiota didn’t tell anyone that he may be gone for an entire school year or maybe several school years.” Romano stated angrily though in a quieter voice, I turned to Veneciano, “Do you plan on telling your friends about this?” I asked. Veneciano nodded, “I was going to, but then Fratello asked if I had and I hadn’t yet so I answered honestly and he started shouting at me and I couldn’t tell him that I was about to.” Veneciano whimpered. I turned back to Romano and he looked guilty, he went over and hugged his little brother, “I’m sorry Felice, I should have listened to what you were about to say, I’ll try to do better from now on.” He murmured into Veneciano's hair. Veneciano repeated over and over into Romano’s shirt, “It’s okay, I forgive you.” and Romano held him tight as tears streamed down both their faces. “Are we all good now?” I asked, Romano nodded and Veneciano nodded into Romano’s shirt. “Alright” Arthur said, “We need to get the school supplies and I still need to de-age you two.” He stated finishing looking at the Italies. Romano and Veneciano nodded, “what do you need to do?” Romano asked, “Well, it works better when you are sleeping cause then the de-aging component will take effect quicker, but if you want to be awake for this or not sluggish for when we go shopping we can do the incantation with you both awake. Follow me you two, everyone stay up here please.” Arthur ended looking at Francis, Alfred and I.


End file.
